Miitropolis
Miitropolis is a role-playing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. The game was released in Japan in December 20XX, and worldwide in March 20XX. It is a sequel to Miitopia, a game released on the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Single Player The single player mode begins with the player choosing which mii should be used for the main protagonist and the main antagonist, Dr. ___________ Dnimdam. Afterwards, the game follows the hero wandering around the city, hoping he can find the evil mastermind and arrest him, so he can get a raise. Unfortunately, he is found by Dnimdam instead, and a few incidents later, the hero ends up with superpowers. The now superhero begins their quest to defeat Dnimdam and all of his evil followers, as well as finding new superheroes to join him and form their own superhero team. The player is able to choose which Miis they will travel with, which Miis they will encounter, and even which Miis will be the villains. With the teammates, it goes further, able to choose their superpower and personality, which, coupled with their relationship with other Miis, can cause interesting situations to happen in combat. In battles, the player can choose which moves their Miis will use in turn based combat. The Miis' personality or friendship with their teammates can affect if they listen to the player, ignore them, fight with their friends or assist their friend in a team attack. Introduced in Miitropolis are timed attacks, where pressing a button during a selected attack can increase the damage or add a bonus affect, namely status effects like paralyzation or distraction. Replacing the spices, bananas and candies from the last game are crystals and potions, which can increase their HP, remove any status applied, increase MP and give temporary boosts of power. The player will fight these enemies while traveling a level at random, and the levels can be found in different areas of the game, the enemies and attacks changing depending on the environment. After the day is finished, aka a level is finished, the Miis go into their base and rest, which restores their HP and Mana. The player can choose where the miis sleep in the base, allowing two miis to share a room. Sharing a room can increase their friendship, as well as decrease any aggresion the miis have against each other. If their friendship reaches Level 15, the two Miis will begin to develop feelings for each other. If Miis have two relationships of this level, the first reached one will be chosen. At Level 20 of a friendship is reached, the Miis begin a relationship. At level 25, the relationship blossoms into a marriage, and at 30, they have/adopt a baby. 5 fights between the Miis will lead to a break up, though it has a rare chance to be patched up. The baby will have a combination of the parent's powers, if male and female, or a random power if anything else. The baby will be raised by their parents for up to 10 days before growing up and being able to fight. Miis will sometimes ask for new costumes and equipment, which costs money. Money is earned while doing missions or fighting enemies. In the morning, the player can choose to feed the miis, eating the food they earned from completing a mission or from buying it at a shop. Depending on their personality, the miis will enjoy certain foods more then others, earning a stat increase. However, if the miis despises the food, their stats will slightly decrease. In the base, there is an arcade options, where the player can roll dice for a certain food, costume, equipment or potion, or play rock, paper, scissors to earn gold. Story A few weeks before the protagonist becomes a police officer, an evi mad scientist named Dr. Dnimdam began to take the color, aka personality, of the citizens of Miitropolis aswell as other towns and cities. He used this color to power his minions and evil followers. His robots struck terror into the innocents, and raged through the city at all times. Once the protagonist arrives at the city and is given the job as a security guard for the richest man in the city, _____ Verthorne. However, the protagonist decides to ditch the job, finding it boring, instead going after Dnimdam. Wandering around the city in hopes of finding this vile villain, the hero mii stumbles into a dark alley, where he finds the doctor shivering in a corner. Approaching the dastardly scientist, all so he can arrest him and get a raise, the mii orders the professor to stay where he is. Before the mii can take his handcuffs out, a gigantic robot crashes down on the scene. The doctor laughs, as he flies away on his jetpack, leaving the protagonist to fight the robot. Before the robot can crush our hero, however, another figure enters, this time a person wearing tights and a cape. The person, Mighty Green, is a superhero and protector of Miitropolis. The hero then destroys the robot with a quick laser blast, asking our mii if they're alright. Still in shock, the protagonist thanks Mighty Green, who warns them of the dangers of Dnimdam, saying he will not hesitate to suck the color out of anyone, even his allies. Mighty Green, seeing the hope and untapped strength in the hero, tells them he will give them great power through one of his Mighty Crystals. The protagonist is given a choice between five superhero jobs to start off with, Bruiser, Gadgeteer, Speedster, Blaster and Mentalist. After the superhero chooses their class, Mighty Green sends them off to gather a team of more superheroes, one which will take down Dnimdam. The hero sets out with their new abilities, ready to find new Miis to assist them. Characters Playable Characters Protagonist Teammates Temporary Party Members Non Playable Characters Miitropolis Citizens Shortland Citizens Moon Citizen Chateau Citizens Middle Citizens Atlantians Olympians Greenhorne Villagers Dnimdam Workers Jobs Bruiser The Bruiser is a job that focuses on single target damage and defense. Their weapon of choice are gauntlets. They boast high HP, Attack and Defense, making them the model physical attacker, though their speed, mana and MP are lacking. Their default attack is single target only. Skills Gadgeteer The Gadgeteer is a job that focuses on area-of-effect attacks and supporting allies. Their weapon of choice is a turret. They boast high MP and mana, with mediocre speed and HP, but poor attack and speed. Their default attack is single target only. Skills Speedster The Speedster is a job that focuses on multiple target damage and speed. Their weapon of choice are boots. They boast high speed and mana, with decent attack and MP, and poor HP and defense. Their default attack hits all enemies, but the strength progressively weakens as it goes down the line. Skills Blasterd Mentalist Settings Miitropolis Shortland Moon City Chateau City Middle City Atlantis Olympus Mountain Greenhorne Town Dnimdam Centre Trivia Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Adventure Games